


When I’m With You

by ShimmerStar5



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Asexuality, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerStar5/pseuds/ShimmerStar5
Summary: Dorlie(Me!) and Matthew have been best friends ever since 11th grade of High school. They have two additional things in common. Both have a crush on one another, both are too shy to tell the other of their feelings. However, maybe or maybe not the love they have for each is the same. Will they end up with each other or not? Read to find out! ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not real. But it has a real character, me. Basically it’s something I wanted to write in order to kinda play out a scenario when it comes to love. I’m asexual and I had crushes before. Sooo, yeah, hope you like it! :p

What the actual fuck?

No, that’s bad to say. But it was surprising for Dorlie to find out that she actually has a crush on somebody, her best friend since last year, Matthew. The two of them are in their last class for the day in the Minds Matter program. Her first mentor had to go to the bathroom while the second one wasn’t here for the day. So, she definitely has an opportunity to think. About herself, about this. 

She has a big crush on Matthew, but she doesn’t want to have sex with him in the future if they ever got together and get hitched.

But why?

You couldn’t even get an answer from Dorlie herself. ‘Cause she doesn’t really know herself. Like, she is capable of falling in love, duh. But isn’t falling in love include sexual attraction..desire? If so then maybe she’s not truly in love with Matthew after all. Maybe it’s just deep admiration for his friendship and the way he is as a person in general. Dorlie bit her lower lip gently in nervousness. What’s wrong with her? How come she couldn’t be sexually attracted to him? Oh well, she will just have to ask God for help later.

“Dorlieeeee! Earth to the munchkin!”

Her mind finally cleared up and got back to reality. She looked to find Matthew snorting at her and shaking his head, causing her to giggle, making her friend ‘glare’ at her. He ruffled his hand in her hand, making the other scowl. This boy knows how her mama thoughts on people touching her hair! Mann, child, chillax and don’t get her dead from the potential yells from, ahem, where were we..oh yes. 

Dorlie got up and packed her stuff, telling Mathew to go ahead and that she would catch up. He saw her backup and picked it up. Making her carry one less thing on the way hom. “Hey, I appreciate that but you know that I can do this by myself, do you?” She got a roll of eyes from the latter. All of a sudden, a deep sound of throat clearing was ringing through their ears, causing them to look up and see one of the instructors for their class. Mr. Hansworth. 

“Dorlie...you seemed to be very distracted today and not yourself. Meet me for a few minutes before you leave.”

“B-But sir..”

“Now.”

Her and Matthew gulped, the boy wanted to stay by her side and wait for her but Dorlie wasn’t having any of it. Her hand placed on his shoulder gently. Rubbing it shortly in comfort before pulling away. “Nah, it’s fine. Go home Matt and make sure to drop off my backpack at home. Explain to my mom, she would..hopefully understand.” Matthew rubbed his eyes and sighed, before slowly nodding his head at her. Before he left, the two shared a hug and he gave the usual kiss on the cheek. The one that always got her warm and blushing slightly. Thank goodness for dark, beautiful skin! No one except for observant, close ones of hers will know. 

“Dorlie, the quicker you come here and talk, the faster we can finish and you go home.”

She nodded her head, “Yes sir! I’m coming right now.” Brown eyes over the shoulder locked with green.

“Bye Matthew!”

“Bye Dorlie, May God be with you and help you in whatever mess your behind got into now.”

“Oh shut up!”

“Hehe..”😏😌


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. H can relate to Dorlie’s struggle. It turns out mom doesn’t understand after all. Uh oh..

_’There’s something wrong with me..isn’t there_ God?’

Click! Click!

Mr. Haysworth snapped his fingers at Dorlie, getting back her attention. He gestured to her a chair for her to sit in. Once the two of them were seated down across from each other, was when he decided to speak. “You we’re spacing out, Dorlie. I get it that one of your mentors was out for the day, but that doesn’t mean you get to slack off. You want to got to college do you?” Dorlie’s eyes widened slightly, eyebrows furrowed together.

”Of course, sir! I want a career for my own and for my family to be proud of me.” She replied passionately and firmly. The instructor peered at her for a moment, before crossing his arms over his chest. “If that’s the case then why are you distracted? You can tell me.” Right when she was about to respond and open her mouth, her phone rang. Dorlie glanced at the instructor and got silent permission to answer it.

Dorlie: Hello?

Her mom: Dorlie! Where are you?

Dorlie: I’m at school, I am having a quick meeting with the teacher.

Her mom: Ahhh, so it’s true, eh? Come home now, as soon as you can. Your going to get the belt.

Dorlie: Whaaa? Whyyyy?

Her mom: You obviously got in some sort of trouble. So you need the belt. Me and dad put you guys in school to learn. Not to do desoid. 

Dorlie: Nooo, I can explain. Matthew didn’t mean it by.. *mom rudely hangs up, smh*

Eyes became glassy with bushed tears as she looks at the ground shamefully, hands clasped together. Words were apart being jumbled together as she tries to explain herself. “I-I..like someone but I don’t feel any sexual desire towards them. Or anyone for the matter. I’m not so sure why. All I hope is that there’s nothing wrong with me.” She expected the eyes to harden up, not soften. A warm hand reached her clasped pair and cover it over with. He smiled softly. “I believe what your describing to me is asexually. There’s nothing wrong with you Dorlie, besides, i’m asexual too.as for your crush, you can still be in a relationship but I think you will have to talk with them about it first.” Dorlie pondered on what he said for a moment and nodded her head. 

“However, don’t think your off the hook. I will have to take away a sticker from you chart. Then tell your mentors about what happened. Though I will say, that mentor who was with you shoudn’t have been in the bathroom for so long and just leave. Your now dismissed.”

Dang it! Oh well, at least she can still get those headphones next week. She has enough points for it. She’s glad that he understands and vows to appreciate him more and have a positive outlook on him as well. Instead of just imagining him as this grumpy man. 

_Back at home..._

Smack! Smack! Smack!

”Owwww, i’m sorry! I was just thinking about something, that’s all. Also, I had no mentor to be there with me.”

Her mom stops after a few more slaps, pointing her finger from her free hand in front of Dorlie’s face.

”Seehhh, watch out, ey? Or else I will slap you for real.”

Okay sure thing...wait whaaaa? That was unexpected. Not the real power?!?

Don’t you _worry_ ‘bout a thang, mama. This girl, clearly learns her lesson. Don’t you worry your pretty, hectic, lil mind. Hehe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if sounded weird or whatever. Really wish and hope that I’m getting better at least, probably am but who knows.🤷🏽♀️
> 
> See ya! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m a Christian. To be specific, a Protestant Christian. As you can see with my previous works, no, I’m not those so called “Christians.” Who are discriminating and hating towards people who aren’t like them. Especially those in the LGBTQ+ community. Though I might not always agree or understand them, I love everyone. I even had a friend who was apart of that group before they passed away. Us christians are suppose to be loving and peaceful with everyone. That and along with many others, is the way we’re suppose to live. Just like God. Acting the way you see some act, like demons, is not okay. They are not us, they’re not apart of us. Just wanted to say that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to give myself a ‘challenge’ of some sorts to handle two stories at a time. Sooo, yeah! That’s what I’m doing, lmao. Take care, stay safe and treat each other with love and respect. Like how you would want people to treat you. Byeee!❤️


End file.
